1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to rail cars, and in particular to rail cars which are utilized for carrying bulky items ranging from lumber and drywall to steel bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a certain type of railcar, which is known as a xe2x80x9ccenterbeam railcar,xe2x80x9d is utilized to carrying lumber and drywall. Because the loads are relatively light, the centerbeam railcar need not be excessively reinforced. Additionally, centerbeam railcars are not generally useful for carrying steel beams or other similar heavy loads, since the loading requirement for a steel-carrying railcar is substantially greater than that of lumber-carrying railcars.
In a centerbeam car, a central partition is provided which runs along the longitudinal axis of the railcar between relatively lightweight bulkheads. A structural section is provided which is generally horizontal to the bed of the car. This horizontal structural section is referred to as the xe2x80x9ctop section.xe2x80x9d In the prior art, the top section is about three feet wide, runs the full length of the car, and serves to give the car much of its lateral stiffness, vertical bending stiffness, and torsional stiffness. However, the horizontal structural section impedes the utilization of overhead cranes for loading; instead, forklifts and other lateral lifting devices are utilized.
A series of risers are provided on the deck of the prior art centerbeam railcar. The risers are slightly declined toward the center partition. Vertical posts which make up the center partition are tapered as they extend upward from the deck of the railcar. When lumber and drywall and loaded onto the declined risers, they xe2x80x9clean intoxe2x80x9d the center. The deck of the car has very little strength between the risers and the risers themselves are not designed to handle especially concentrated loads, since lumber and drywall loads are distributed equally on the risers and along the full length of the car.
Altogether different railcars are utilized for the hauling of steel beams. Short beams are hauled in gondolas or on short bulkhead flat railcars. The longer beams are hauled on very long flat cars. The decks of these cars must be heavily reinforced to allow the loading of the various lengths of steel beams. Unlike lumber loads, loads of steel beams are not generally uniformly distributed. Additionally, the bulkheads utilized in steel-carrying cars must be designed for the extreme impact generated by the movement of the steel beams.
In general, railcars are relatively expensive to purchase and maintain. The profitability of a railroad is determined in substantial part by the efficiency of operation. Efficiency can be increased by minimizing the total number of cars required to meet all of the customers"" needs. Additionally, efficiency can be increased by minimizing the transport of empty cars, whenever possible. Profitability may also be increased by facilitating the ease with which loads are loaded or unloaded from railcars, thus speeding up such operations. Additionally, minimizing the possibility of damage to transported articles in transit or in loading can also affect profitability.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide an improved railcar which can serve multiple functions, including the transportation of relatively light loads such as lumber and drywall, but which can also be utilized to transport relatively heavy loads such as steel beams.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide an improved railcar which can be utilized to transport different types of articles, as discussed above, but which increases the ease with which articles are loaded and unloaded from the railcar utilizing overhead cranes, as opposed to requiring the utilization of forklifts.
These and other objectives are achieved as is now generally described. A railcar is provided which may be utilized to transport both relatively light loads (such as lumber and drywall) and relatively heavy loads (such as steel beams), which is made up of a number of components. A generally rectangular base structure is provided. A substantially planar deck covers the upper surface of the generally rectangular base structure. A plurality of rail wheel assemblies are coupled to the lower surface of the base structure and the rail wheel assemblies are adapted for engaging a railroad. A first bulkhead member is coupled to a first end of the base structure and a second bulkhead member is coupled to a second end of the base structure and to the first and second bulkheads. A vertical center partition member is provided in a substantially perpendicular position relative to the base structure. The vertical center partition member is located along a longitudinal centerline relative to the base structure. The vertical center partition member extends between the first and second bulkhead members, and is coupled to the first and second bulkhead members in force-transference therewith. The vertical center partition member provides lateral bending stiffness, vertical bending stiffness, and torsional stiffness.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vertical center partition member has a substantially uniform width from a lowermost portion which is adjacent the substantially planar deck to an uppermost portion, in order to facilitate loading and unloading operations utilizing overhead cranes. Additionally, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the center partition member includes a plurality of tubular vertical posts which provide lateral bending stiffness for the improved railcar. The tubular vertical posts are positioned in particular locations along the longitudinal centerline of the improved railcar, and are secured to the generally rectangular base structure and the substantially planar deck. Additionally, in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vertical center partition member includes a tubular top rail which is located at the uppermost portion of the vertical center partition. The tubular top rail extends between the first and second bulkheads and provides vertical bending stiffness. Additionally, in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vertical center partition member includes a plurality of diagonal brace members extending between the plurality of vertical posts to provide torsional stiffness.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages will become apparent in the following description.